ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if William Hanna and Joseph Barbera worked for Warner Bros. after leaving MGM and retained the rights for Tom and Jerry/The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is an American animated sitcom that ran from May 3, 2011 through August 31, 2014 on Cartoon Network. The show features characters from the Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies theatrical cartoons updated for the 21st century. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation. On July 29, 2014, producer Tony Cervone confirmed that the series would not be renewed for a third season in light of Wabbit. The series was created by Sam Register, who was well known for creating another Cartoon Network show Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Synopsis The concept of the show revolves around roommates Bugs, Daffy, Yogi, Boo-Boo, Cindy, Ranger Smith, Huck, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike (and his son Tyke) and Wile E. living in Los Angeles with "colorful neighbors" and other characters including Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Porky Pig, Droopy, Foghorn Leghorn, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Elmer Fudd, Sylvester, Tweety, Granny, Snagglepuss, Gossamer, Yosemite Sam, McWolf, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian, Pete Puma, Dick Dastardly and more. The show's plots contain less visual gags and are more adult-oriented and dialogue-driven than has been seen in past Looney Tunes shows such as love triangles, employment and rooming. Characters Main characters *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Bugs Bunny lives a life of upper-middle-class suburban leisure, based off income from a popular Carrot Peeler that he invented. He lives in a well-appointed house, drives a compact car, and provides rooms and boards for his friends. He spends his time watching sports on TV, hanging out with his friends and neighbors (mostly drawn from the classic Looney Tunes roster) and dating Lola Bunny (the latter under some protest). He generally plays the straight man to Daffy, Tom and Lola's various bouts of insanity, although he is not without his own quirks. He has exhibited somewhat compulsive/addictive tendencies, like having a high caffeine intake with coffee, becoming addicted to an energy drink that had dangerous chemicals in it, nearly leveled his own house in an increasingly deranged attempt to put up a shelf, and getting hooked on foods that contain butter. Despite being intelligent, he has shown some level of tomfoolery, such as when he founds jail a smart aleck's paradise and mistook the Tasmanian Devil for a dog. *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Daffy Duck is the roommate of Bugs, Yogi, Boo-Boo, Cindy, Ranger Smith, Huck, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike, Tyke and Wile E. Unlike his roommates and their neighbors, Daffy has no way of earning money and relies on Bugs for food and shelter. He has tried on numerous occasions to get rich quick, but ended up failing repeatedly. While Daffy's greed and jealousy of Bugs remains, it appears less antagonistic in the show. In the first episode, Bugs openly admits that Daffy is his best friend, despite his faults. Daffy has worked, and been fired from, numerous jobs due to negligence and/or incompetence. Despite this, however, Daffy has shown to be a very skilled hair dresser and successfully graduated beauty school. Daffy's three possessions that he is proud of are his blue recliner, his white collar (which he always wears) and his papier-mâché parade float, constructed on top of a pickup truck, which is his main means of transport. *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen) – Porky Pig is one of Bugs, Daffy, Yogi, Boo-Boo, Cindy, Ranger Smith, Huck, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike, Tyke and Wile E.'s friends and Droopy's roommate. Despite being bright and bookish, Porky has an innocent, naïve quality that Daffy and Tom frequently use to their advantage, tricking Porky into parting with large sums of money or accompanying them in bizarre schemes. Porky originally worked a boring office job, but got fired following Bugs' example. He started his own catering company afterwards. In Dear John, Porky was shown to have served on the city council. He starts a relationship with Petunia in the end of Here Comes The Pig. In Best Friends Redux, Daffy meets Porky's young self and ensures that he becomes good friends with Bugs and Rodney in their cabin, finally showing Porky an act of kindness. *'Yogi Bear' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Yogi is one of Bugs' roommates who claim to be smarter than the average bear. He previously lived at the Jellystone Park, but he moved to Los Angeles with his best friend/adoptive brother Boo-Boo and his girlfriend Cindy in order to get a better life. Even living in the big city, he still tends to plan with Boo-Boo and Cindy to try to get pic-a-nic baskets, much for Bugs and Ranger Smith's dismayal. *'Boo-Boo Bear' (voiced by Tom Kenny) – Boo-Boo is Yogi's best friend/adoptive brother who commonly acts as his conscience, despite the fact of he also being envolved on his and Cindy's plans, in order to get them out of trouble. In contrast with Yogi, he has a better relationship with Ranger Smith. *'Speedy Gonzales' (voiced by Fred Armisen) – Speedy Gonzales is an extremely fast mouse who lives with Bugs, Yogi, Boo-Boo, Cindy, Ranger Smith, Huck, Pixie and Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Tom, Jerry, Butch, Spike, Tyke and Wile E. as their mouse in the wall and runs a pizza parlor called Pizzarriba. He is occasionally shown to act as Daffy's conscience. The episode Sunday Night Slice showed that Bugs bought his favorite restaurant Girardi's to prevent it from being closed and hired Speedy to help him. When Bugs decides he doesn't want to own a restaurant anymore, he hands ownership of it to Speedy who renames it Pizzarriba. *'Huckleberry Hound' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – commonly nicknamed as Huck, he also lives in Bugs' house and is one of Yogi's best friends. He has a Southern accent and he's commonly relaxed and sweet, despite being sometimes sympathetic. *'Droopy' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Droopy is an anthropomorphic dog who is Porky's roommate. He is slow and speaks in a monotone way, despite being smart enough to foil his enemies. He has a son named Dripple who also shares his characteristics, despite having a higher pitched voice and always wearing a yellow short with a blue stripe. *'Dripple' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Droopy's son. *'Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse' (voiced by Billy West and Frank Welker, respectively) – a duo composed by a grey anthropomorphic short-haired cat and a brown anthropomorphic house mouse. They're commonly fighting each other, with sometimes Tom being a rival to Spike and the Barnyard Dawg, commonly tricking them. Tom is friends with Mr. Jinks and a rival to Butch and Snooper, while Jerry is friends with Speedy, Pixie. Dixie, Tweety, Snooper (since he not eats mice) and Blabber. *'Pixie and Dixie' (voiced by Billy West and Tom Kenny, respectively) – Pixie and Dixie are twin mice brothers, with Pixie wearing a bowtie and Dixie wearing a vest and speaking with a Southern American accent. The twins are good friends with Speedy and Jerry and are commonly outfoxing Tom, Mr. Jinks and/or Butch. *'Mr. Jinks' (voiced by Jess Harnell) – Mr. Jinks is an orange tuxedo cat, speaking similarly to Marlon Brando, who is commonly chasing Speedy, Jerry, Pixie, Dixie and sometimes even Tweety and Blabber. He's known by his insane personality and saying that he hates meeces to pieces. *'Spike and Tyke Bulldog' (voiced by Rick Zieff and Rob Paulsen, respectively) – (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Butch Cat' (voiced by Joey D'Auria) – (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Wile E. Coyote ' (voiced by Daran Norris) – A smart but unlucky coyote who lives in Bugs' house, he usually uses ACME products for everything, but they always backfiring at him. During the first season, when he usually appears injured in a scene, a character usaully asks him about what happened to him, which Wile E. responds "When you're haved seen today's CGI short, you gets it", usually for his CGI shorts. *'Cindy Bear' (voiced by Grey Griffin) – Cindy is Yogi's Southern-accented girlfriend who lives with him at Bugs' house. In contrast with her former incarnations, Cindy is dimwitted and naïve, which Yogi takes advantage of it to convince her to make part of his plans. *'Ranger Smith' (voiced by Corey Burton) – In the show, Smith is both a Jellystone Park ranger and a police officer in Los Angeles and is the only human resident at Bugs' house. He commonly tries to get Yogi, Boo-Boo and Cindy out of trouble, specially when Yogi is planning to take pic-a-nic baskets. *'Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by Ben Falcone) – One of the main characters' neighbors, he's a hand-working who always is annoyed by Tom Cat and/or Yosemite Sam and he usually tries to avoid them, but unsucessfully. The episode Dawg Days showed that he couldn't take anymore of Foghorn Leghorn on the farm, so he decided to get rid of him for good. He took the loud-mouthed rooster on a road trip hoping to drop him off in the middle of nowhere, but they ultimately ended up lost in the wild together, they later came up to Los Angeles to get a job, where they got many jobs, but Barnyard was fired because of some pranks he tried to fire Foghorn, ending both to be fired by the chief. He later gets a job without Foghorn at a restaurant, as a cook, and bought a house in Bugs' neighborhood and after meeting Tom and Sam, he regreted of trying to get rid of Foghorn. *'Snooper and Blabber' (both voiced by Rob Paulsen) – (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – Yosemite Sam is one of the main characters' neighbors. He is a lazy, a criminal and a idiot, amongst other things. He usually annoys everybody. A recurring gag is him frequently being arrested for the misdemeanours that he commits during an episode. *'McWolf' (voiced by Frank Welker) – McWolf, based on the wolf from Droopy shorts and Red Hot Riding Hood, is a vile, egocentric and clumsy wolf that commonly adopts various aliases to fool Bugs, Daffy, Yogi and Boo-Boo to make part of his schemes, but he is always discovered and arrested. A recurring gag is him commonly going mad, howling and whistling when Miss Vavoom (based on Red from the same short) appears. *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kristen Wiig) – Lola is Bugs' scatter-brained, bubbly, obsessive girlfriend, who has a habit of speaking rapidly, whether anyone else is listening or not. When they first meet, Bugs falls in love with her, but after learning how crazy and ditsy she is, he loses interest and often tries to escape her company. Lola develops a huge obsession with Bugs Bunny that he later finds creepy; Lola is never put off by Bugs' responses to behavior, that include taking photos of him in the shower, spying on him late at night, and often stalking him. Later in the series, however, Bugs eventually falls in love with Lola again which started when they went to Paris in the episode Eligible Bachelors and Bugs manages to stop her talking for a while. *'Tina Russo Duck' (voiced by Jennifer Esposito in Season 1 and Annie Mumolo in Season 2) – A new character original to the show, Tina Russo is a female duck who is Daffy's girlfriend. She works at a copy store called Copy Place. Tina is another straight character of the show, with a no-nonsense personality. She first starts dating Daffy because she likes a project; she tolerates his selfish and arrogant behavior as she has a keen astuteness which allows her to read between the lines when they first meet; she works out that Daffy he is actually insecure and jealous, and that his vain attitude is really a front. Daffy is amazed she works this out so quickly and later reveals Tina, through email, that he can't believe someone so kind, beautiful, generous, and intelligent would ever want to be with someone like him. After reading this, Tina is touched and tells Daffy she loves him. *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings) – In this show, the Tasmanian Devil is portrayed as walking on four legs like a real Tasmanian Devil and his eyes are bloodshot red (later turned yellow when Bugs uses a taming trick that Speedy Gonzales taught him). Initially, Bugs believed Taz to be a dog and kept him as a house pet much to his roommates' discomfort. Eventually, Bugs learned the truth and tried to return him to his home in Tasmania only to find out that Taz would rather live with him. When Taz is not causing trouble for the others, he has occasionally tried to eat Sylvester. In the episode Ridiculous Journey, Taz spoke for the first time in the series and had bonded with Sylvester and Tweety while they evaded Blacque Jacques Shellacque. Recurring characters *'Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey' (voiced by Jeff Bergman and Rob Paulsen, respectively) – Quick Draw and Baba Looey are famous entertainers who commonly act as Old West characters, with Quick Draw as a sheriff and Baba Looey as his sidekick. In some episodes, Quick Draw assumes the identity of a masked vigilante named El KaBong (which it forms subplots), attacking his foes with his guitar. *'Snagglepuss' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – commonly nicknamed as Snag, he's a mountain lion who commonly gets into trouble, being chased by Yosemite Sam or Dick Dastardly. Despite his effeminate characteristics, in Snag and the Wonderful Lamp, Snag affirms that he's straight. *'Mac and Tosh Gopher' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) – Two goofy gophers who run an antique store. *'Pete Puma' (voiced by John Kassir) – A dimwitted puma who is one of Daffy Duck's friends and does various jobs around town. *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Eric Bauza) – A Martian who is one of Daffy Duck's friends. *'Tuffy Mouse' (voiced by Grey Griffin) – Jerry's nephew. *'Dick Dastardly, Klunk, Zilly and Muttley' (voiced by Jim Cummings, Tom Kenny and Frank Welker, respectively) – Also known as the Vulture Squadron, Dastardly is the leader of the group, being a greedy and evil man, while Klunk is a mecanic who speaks in vocal sound effects, Zilly is a coward who always hides from anything, and Muttley is their pet dog, they commonly try to bring Bugs and Daffy into trouble, but being discovered and arrested at the end of an episode (except Muttley). A recurring gag is Dastardly, Klunk and Zilly being run over by a vehicle or an object, with Dastardly commonly shouting Drat, drat and double drat and Muttley laughing of it. *'Witch Lezah' (voiced by Roz Ryan) – A witch who lives next door to Bugs Bunny and is often annoyed at the antics of Daffy Duck and Tom Cat. Witch Lezah is also a hypnotherapist by trade. The character is based on Witch Hazel, with 'Lezah' being 'Hazel' spelled backwards. *'Gossamer' (voiced by Kwesi Boakye) – A large red furry monster who is Witch Lezah's son. In stark contrast to previous characterizations, Gossamer is portrayed as timid and kindhearted. *'The Road Runner' (voiced by Frank Welker) – (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Toodles Galore' (voiced by Alicyn Packard) – An intelligent light female cat with a blue bow on her head. She is the love interest of both Tom and Butch, who usually fight aganist each other for her heart. *'"Granny" Emma Webster' (voiced by June Foray) – An old lady who is one of the main characters' neighbors. Granny is revealed to have been a spy for the Allies in World War II. In The Grand Old Duck of York, it is revealed that Granny teaches piano lessons. **'Sylvester' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Granny's tuxedo cat who is always trying to eat Tweety, but fails when Granny catches on and spanks him to spit Tweety out. **'Tweety' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Granny's yellow canary who is harassed by Sylvester. Tweety is revealed to have also been a message bird for the Allies in World War II during Granny's youth. *'Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole' (voiced by Jess Harnell and Jim Cummings, respectively) – a duo of secret agents who fight against crime. They only appear in their own wraparound segments. *'Double-Q' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – a cape buffalo with a cherry-scented calabash pipe and Secret and Morocco's chief. *'Yellow Pinkie' (voiced by Jim Cummings) – a sea lion who is Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole's most recurring villain. *'Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy' (voiced by Chris Edgerly and Jim Cummings, respectively) – (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Foghorn Leghorn' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) – Foghorn Leghorn is a rich rooster who has worked under various jobs. He and Daffy often get involved in various schemes. *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by René Auberjonois in Season 1 and Jeff Bergman in Season 2) – Pepé Le Pew is a skunk who is the local casanova. *'Penelope Pussycat' (voiced by Grey Griffin) – (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West) – Elmer Fudd is the resident newsman. *'Magilla Gorilla and Mr. Peebles' (both voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Peter Potamus and So-So' (voiced by Chris Edgerly and Frank Welker, respectively) – (reserved for DonaldoC1997) *'Miss Vavoom' (voiced by Grey Griffin) – Miss Vavoom is a beautiful red/orange-haired woman based on Red from Red Hot Riding Hood who both Droopy and McWolf have a crush on and they commonly fight to gain her attention. Other characters *'Dr. Weisberg' (voiced by Garry Marshall) – Dr. Weisberg is a physician who Bugs and the other characters often visit. *'Walter Bunny' (voiced by John O'Hurley) – Lola Bunny's father who idolizes Bugs. *'Patricia Bunny' (voiced by Grey Griffin in Season 1 and Wendi McLendon-Covey in Season 2) – Lola Bunny's mother. *'Carol' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - A beautiful blonde woman who is Foghorn Leghorn's assistant and limo chauffeur who tries (and fails) to bring reason to Foghorn Leghorn. *'Henery Hawk' (voiced by Ben Falcone) – A chicken hawk that likes to target chickens. *'Cecil Turtle' (voiced by Jim Rash) – A turtle who formerly worked as a customer service representative at the Trans-Visitron cable company, but got fired when Cindy Bear was hired as a supervisor and fired everybody. He later becomes a scammer and an enemy of Bugs Bunny and Porky Pig. *'Frank Russo' (voiced by Dennis Farina) – Tina Russo's dad. *'Slowpoke Rodriguez' (voiced by Hugh Davidson) – Speedy Gonzales' cousin who is the Sheriff of Tacapulco, Mexico. *'Hugo the Abominable Snowman' (voiced by John DiMaggio) – A Yeti that lives in Alaska. *'Blacque Jacque Shellacque' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) – A tracker who is the Canadian cousin of Yosemite Sam. *'The Three Bears' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Grey Griffin and John DiMaggio) – A family of bears consisting of Henry Bear, Mama Bear and Junior Bear. *'Beaky Buzzard' (voiced by Jim Cummings) – A buzzard that rescues anyone in the desert in a hot-air balloon. *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Katy Mixon) – A female pig that Porky develops a relationship with starting in Here Comes the Pig. *'Rodney Rabbit' (voiced by Chuck Deezy) – A rabbit who is Bugs Bunny's old childhood best friend since summer camp. Episodes Season 1 #Best Friends #Members Only – Subplot: #Jailbird and Jailbunny #Fish and Visitors #Working Duck (added as one of the first episodes, because Foghorn Leghorn Story takes place after this episode) – Subplot: #Monster Talent – Subplot: #Casa de Calma (with Butch and Tom replacing Bugs (Tom, after Jerry, when Tom and Butch are transformed in kids) and Daffy (Butch)) – Subplot: #Devil Dog – Subplots: #Foghorn Leghorn Story – Subplot: #Eligible Bachelors – Subplots: #Two Bowl or Not to Bowl – Subplot: #News Paper Thief #Double Date – Subplot: #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #Peel of Fortune (alternative version with a different plot) – Subplot: #Doing the Dime (alternative version of Reunion, with Porky replacing Daffy, while Daffy has a subplot along with Spike) – Subplot: #Bugs and Daffy Get a Job – Subplot: #That's My Baby – Subplots: #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #Dawg Days – #Sunday Night Slice – Subplot: #The DMV – Subplot: #Off Duty Cop – Subplot: #French Fries – Subplot: #Beauty School – Subplot: #The Boat (alternative version of The Float) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #Wile E. the Car Driver – #The Shelf – Subplot: #Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder – Subplot: #Point, Laser Point – Subplots: Season 2 #Bobcats on Three #You've Got Hate Mail – Subplot: #Itsy Bitsy Gopher #Rebel Without a Glove #Semper Lie (alternative version) – Subplot: #Father Figures #Customer Service – Subplots: #The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint – Subplots: #It's a Handbag #A Christmas Carol #We're in Big Truffle #The Average Coyote #Daffy Duck, Esquire (with Wile E. replacing Bugs as the one who impresses Daffy) - Subplots: #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #Spread Those Wings and Fly #Tyke's New Pet (alternative version of The Tom and Jerry Show episode Here's Looking' A-Choo, Kid) #Mrs. Porkbunny's #Gribbler's Quest #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #Snag and the Wonderful Lamp #The Grand Old Duck of York #Ridiculous Journey #The Shell Game #Year Of the Duck #Gossamer is Awesomer #Coyote Flight #(reserved for DonaldoC1997) #Here Comes the Pig #Where's the Fun (alternative version of Mr. Wiener) #Best Friends Redux #The Legend of the Wabbit and the Duck (alternative version of SuperRabbit) Wraparound segments *Merrie Melodies *The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote (CGI) *Magnificent Muttley *Secret Squirrel *Tweety Tunes Voice cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Droopy, Sylvester, Tweety, Quick Draw McGraw, Snagglepuss, Foghorn Leghorn and Pepé Le Pew (Season 2) *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Dixie and Zilly *Corey Burton as Ranger Smith *Billy West as Tom Cat, Pixie and Elmer Fudd *Frank Welker as Jerry Mouse, McWolf, Muttley, the Road Runner, K-9 and So-So *Jess Harnell as Mr. Jinks, Tosh Gopher and Secret Squirrel *Fred Armisen as Speedy Gonzales *Charlie Adler as Dripple *Rick Zieff as Spike Bulldog *Rob Paulsen as Tyke Bulldog, Baba Looey, Mac Gopher, Snooper and Blabber *Joey D'Auria as Butch Cat *Daran Norris as Wile E. Coyote *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Magilla Gorilla, Mr. Peebles, Double-Q, Blacque Jacque Shellacque and Henry Bear *Kristen Wiig as Lola Bunny *Jennifer Esposito (Season 1) and Annie Mumolo (Season 2) as Tina Russo Duck *Katy Mixon as Petunia Pig *Grey Griffin as Cindy Bear, Tuffy Mouse, Penelope Pussycat, Miss Vavoom, Carol, Mama Bear, Miss Prissy and Patricia Bunny (Season 1) *René Auberjonois (Season 1) as Pepé Le Pew *Jim Cummings as The Tasmanian Devil, Dick Dastardly, Klunk, Doggie Daddy, Morocco Mole, Yellow Pinkie and Beaky Buzzard *Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian *Ben Falcone as Barnyard Dawg and Henery Hawk *Alicyn Packard as Toodles Galore *John Kassir as Pete Puma *Chris Edgerly as Peter Potamus and Augie Doggie *June Foray as Granny *Roz Ryan as Witch Lezah *Kwesi Boakye as Gossamer *Jim Rash as Cecil Turtle *John DiMaggio as Junior Bear and Hugo the Abominable Snowman *Hugh Davidson as Slowpoke Rodriguez *John O'Hurley as Walter Bunny *Wendi McLendon-Covey (Season 2) as Patricia Bunny *Dennis Farina as Frank Russo *Chuck Deezy as Rodney Rabbit *Garry Marshall as Dr. Weisberg